My Poem Book
by Projekt Darkstar
Summary: Just a compilation of random poems i wrote...
1. My Room and My Dream

**A/N:** This is a poem I wrote for English. It describes what my ideal room looks like and the common dreams I have. I actually didn't realise that netherworld meant hell until I checked it on the net. So noob right now. The shadows are sharks. I hate sharks.

**Another Note:** Habitate and color are spelt correctly according to the Australian dictionary (I'm Aussie)

* * *

**My Room**

Walls the colour of a starless night

And a floor the colour of a fresh bruise

The curtains that are set on bright blue fire

Hang from the twisted metal railing

A double bed stands strong in the middle of my room

With a blood red quilt adorned with ivory skulls and lifeless roses

I glide across the feather soft carpet

Into the warmth of the sheets

Slipping into the netherworld, dreams overtake

Voices belonging to faceless entities

Habitate this world

Carrying me to my destination

They let go; I fall far

Through air, then water

And I find ground

Shadows float overhead

Coming closer, moving away

Teeth, pain, blood. Fear

AWAKEN!

My room is dark; I feel around

Arms, legs. Nothing broken, no blood

I am safe again.


	2. For Jade

She's older; she could've bullied me.

She's slightly shorter; she could've still bitch-slapped me.

She's more mature; she could've shunned me for my immaturity.

She keeps up with fashion; she could've teased my style.

She has a ticket to freedom; she could've left me behind.

She can speak two languages; she could've laughed at me for not being able to.

She's outgoing; she could've mocked me for being shy.

She sometimes bitches about people; she could've bitched about me.

She has a boyfriend; she could've frowned upon me for not having one.

She finishes her work; she could've jeered at me for not finishing mine.

She has lenient parents; she could've taunted me for having strict ones.

She doesn't get in trouble; she could've avoided me.

She was popular in primary school; she could've ridiculed me for being the exact opposite.

She'd have made the perfect enemy, but she's made the perfect friend and she keeps me alive.


	3. For Erika

She's short and reminds me of a munchkin

She's sweet and reminds me of sugar

She's shy and reminds me of a mouse

She's cute and reminds me of a teddy bear

She's intelligent and reminds me of a leader

She's pretty and reminds me of a doll

She's stylish and reminds me of a model

She's crazy and reminds me of a monkey

She's kind and reminds me of a mother

She's simple and reminds me of a small child

She's one of my best friends and reminds me that there really is love in the world


	4. For Mandar

He has great music; he is my DJ

He's into anime; he's my broadcaster

He likes to party; he's my host

He's crazy; he's my caffeine

He's into computers; he's my technician

He likes junk food; he's my fast food outlet

He likes to hang out; he's my freedom

He's my best friend; he's my inspiration


	5. For Kaaa

She's tough on the outside, but she's soft inside

She looks different, but so does everyone else

She has her fears, but she never shows them

She's hard to describe, but she's not weird

She sometimes gets pimples, but they don't make her look ugly

She cut her hair short, but she's not gay

She dyed it dark brown, but she's no emo

She coloured bronze, but she never came last

She went blonde, but she's not dumb

She'll come to school with bed-hair, but it doesn't look crap

She sometimes smokes weed, but she's not an addict

She's a rebel, but she'll do her work

She's got piercings, but she doesn't look feral

She drinks vodka, but she doesn't let boys touch her

She'll bitch sometimes, but so does the rest of the world

She speaks the truth and sometimes it hurts, but she never lies

She's a fighter, but she's also a lover

She's hyper and insane, but she's awesome

She'll sometimes misinterprets what I say and gets mad, but I don't mind

She says she's bad at art, but she inspires me

She'll read this and probably yell at me for some of the things I've written, but no matter if she does…

Because she'll always be my friend and I like her for whom she is.


	6. For My Avenged Guitarist, John

We met once; we met twice,

And I concluded that you were nice.

Through music and laughter we spoke,

And sometimes even exchanged a joke.

Nevermore did I think I'd fall in love,

Since your heart is as tender as a newborn dove.

I was scared I might hurt you

And that our love will never be true.

I promised to myself I'd never break your heart,

Though we are so far apart.

You are my ninja and we'll never fight.

I think the shadow princess just found her knight.


End file.
